House Aquila
House Aquila is one of the seven Houses Minor. The house's homeworld is Diomikato, named after Emperor Diomikato who gifted them the planet. House Aquila's sacred duty within the Empire is the fielding of the Imperial Legions. History Pre-Scream Little records have survived the tumultuous history of House Aquila from this period of time. What is known is that the roots of House Aquila lay with the colonial military created during the War for Human Prosperity. It was during this legendary conflict, that the great hero of antiquity: Arhat Mars and his followers rose to prominence through martial skill and righteous fury. After the war, the supreme First Emperox gifted Arhat Mars and those under him with the honor of a noble house. It is said that the name Aquila comes from the moniker of “Warbird” dubbed to Mars by those he commanded during the great conquering of the sector, while others state that the name comes from the personal standard of the First Emperox, gifted in recognition of Mars’ forces' selfless sacrifice to defeat the Alien menace. Once the Empire had been created, its military was given to House Aquila's control; Aquilans were soon found throughout the ever-expanding borders of the Empire, always carrying its banner into the darkest reaches of the sector. During the reign of Emperor Diomikato, House Aquila was gifted a planet of the same name to act as their official homeworld. Until that point in time, the noble house had claimed only their military garrisons as home. Warlord Period After the events of the Scream, the Aliya system was left cut off from the rest of the sector. Believing themselves to be all that remained of humanity, a number of Aquilan leaders attempted to take control of Diomikato and proclaim themselves Emperox. The political tension quickly devolved into civil war and saw the whole system engulfed in anarchy. All of the organisation and unity from the era before the Scream was turned to ash within the crucible of war. A number of warlords, such as Xu of Steirhold or Iván Obregón of the Shining Guard, rose and fell during this period, each attempting to conquer and subjugate their neighbors. These warlords would use whatever equipment they could salvage from the various hidden or lost Pre-Scream stockpiles, or from what limited industry remained operable from Diomikato's ruined infrastructure. Eventually, the planet and House Aquila would see reunification by hands of Warlord Anaïs Obruchev whom, by the time House Vela had rediscovered the Aliya system, was the most powerful warlord on the planet. The era of warlords would officially end with the rise of Alejandra Ari as ruler of House Aquila; though her ascension caused a another period of internal war by Aquilans who saw themselves more worthy to rule, the soon to be empress would crush these warlords before turning to begin her conquest of all of Acheron Rho. Reign of the Blood Eagle For main article, see The Blood Eagle 2901 was the year of ascension for the Aquilan Empress now known as the Blood Eagle. After successfully conquering the entire sector and ending the First Imperial Civil War, Alejandra Ari was crowned as the new ruler of the Empire. Her reign quickly led to a second civil war, and one that would see House Aquila torn apart once again by the defection of the White Legions in 2930. Reign of the Betrayer Before the fall of House Cygnus in the War Against the Artificials, House Aquila used the Synthetics extensively in almost every aspect of the Legions. But even in their highest numbers, the Synthetics were not a mainstay of every legion, nor were they particularly popular among the human members of the house. As history continues to repeat for House Aquila, the house was split apart once again only this time the fighting was between humans and synths; much of the conflict saw the house engaging the Synthetic Legions gifted by House Cygnus on and around Diomikato. After the war, the surviving legions were left hollow and in desperate need of fresh manpower to replace both the synths among the ranks who had been removed, and those who had been removed by the synths. Battle of Diomikato (3200) For main article, see Battle of Diomikato (3200) The most recent battle of Diomikato is an ongoing military campaign fought between the Imperial Legions and A.C.R.E Corporation. After a successful invasion of the planet by A.C.R.E forces, House Aquila and other members of the Empire are currently working to liberate the homeworld. Reign of the Eternal Rose Following the invasion by ACRE and the loss of the synthetic legions prior to that, the Imperial Legions became too weakened to maintain a sector presence as they once did. Because of this inability to force project, alongside a severe lack of manpower, all mobilized military elements of House Aquila were recalled to Diomikato save for a select few systems deemed too strategically important. This would be the first time that the majority of the Imperial Legions were found on Diomikato since 2888, over three centuries ago. Once all legions had arrived on Diomikato, House Aquila began the long process of rebuilding. The first step in this arduous task was the Great Consolidation. Organization The Nobility of House Aquila is militarized with few non-military noble ranks. Almost every Aquilan has entered military service and most of its ranks are achievable for even people without nobility. As of such both, noble and military rank are strongly connected to another. Politics of House Aquila The Convocation For main article, see The Convocation Ever since the fall of the Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari, more commonly known as the Blood Eagle, House Aquila has considered themselves a republic ruled by a council of legates and praetors known as the Most Serene and Noble Convocation of Mars, Peers and Benevolent Lords of Aquila and the Commanders of the Imperial Legions. Imperial Restoration Initiative For main article, see Imperial Restoration Initiative The Imperial Restoration Initiative (IRI) is political movement and organization that was originally created by Aquilans after the fall of the Blood Eagle. Today the organization, while still not officially condone by House Aquila, has spread outside of the noble house and into the wider sector. Broken Eagle For main article, see ''Broken Eagle Broken Eagle is an organized collective of survivalists who fear that the Empire is likely to fail within the next century; primarily made up of former military personnel, Broken Eagle is headquartered on Diomikato but has cells located throughout the sector. Though not an official political organization, members of Broken Eagle have been known to act as political agitators in an effort to convince the public and House Aquila of their fears. Society Nobility The nobility of House Aquila revolves around the Imperial Legions. Culturally it is expected that an Aquilan noble will do their utmost to advance the cause of the Legions and as such the nobility of House Aquila makes up the majority of the officer ranks within the legion military, with legates and praetors being exclusively Aquilan. The Imperial Legions are so important for the nobility of House Aquila that inheritance is decided through military experience and martial pride through marksmanship is encourage amongst the them. A noble child who never enlisted into the military would lose their inheritance to their sibling who did serve in the legion military, or if both children served then highest ranking child would inherit the majority. Inheritance usually includes the family's estate which provide for the house in a variety of ways, from goods production, farmland and vineyards, mining complexes, to land owned in cities such as factories and businesses. Throughout the sector Aquilan nobles own land and settlements that provide wealth and manpower for the house. Each estate pays taxes to House Aquila who in turn pay taxes to the Imperial Bank. A noble can however lower their estate tax by directly providing resources for the Imperial Legions, either by providing fresh manpower or material goods such as equipment and food. These nobles are expected to administer their estates efficiently by keeping them organised and profitable in order for them to consistently provide for the military. Constitutio The Constitutio are a societal class unique to House Aquila; while technically freemen especially to the other noble houses of the sector, those holding the title of Constitutio are granted special privileges as a award for their military service. Only serfs who have served a minimum of twenty-five years in the Imperial Legions and who have earned a noble sponsorship are put up for consideration as a possible recipient of the title. When a recipient is proposed, the Convocation will hold a debate as to if the serf is worthy of such privilege and if deemed so, they will be granted Constitutio and the respect it conveys. Special Privileges: *Access to a pension paid for by the house *Access to minor administrative positions *Ability to own property or business (Not land ownership) *Access to the rank of Tribune. Beyond their new privileges, the Constitutio can often find themselves adopted into the noble families of House Aquila or even find marriage among the lower nobility. Though the children of these marriages become a legal grey area due to the lack of noble blood, any child of a Constitutio may inherit the title as long as they spend a minimum of five years in military service. Serfdom As with the nobility, the non-noble populations of House Aquila are expected to contribute to the continuation and advancement of the Imperial Legions by whatever means they are capable. This capability is evaluated in a series of tests, known as Aquilan Standardized Capability Evaluations (ASCE), designed to determine the natural physical and mental aptitudes of the subject. The performance in the ASCE determines a serf’s ‘grade’ which is numbered one through ten. A serf’s grade determines what labors or fields of further education an individual is qualified for, housing assignment, rationing level, and availability of certain permits and licences. For instance, travel between settlements for non-nobles is strictly controlled through approved and verified permission papers that are generally not available to serfs Grade VIII through X. Firearm ownership is another tightly regulated restriction for the serfs of House Aquila, except for veterans of the Imperial Legions who are exempt from such restrictions and are allowed to own their own firearms - it is even tradition to allow a soldier to keep their mag or laser rifle upon retirement. Even with the ASCE system of restrictions, marriage between serfs is one of the few aspects not limited by the Aquilan government. Typically a priest of the High Church officiates both the wedding and filing of legal paperwork, but it is not unknown for the filing to be done by the married parties themselves. The grading given to a serf is not always permanent as some nobles have been known to provide additional education and training to their serfs in order to maintain a certain grade level among their workforce. Grade advancement is also possible through the approval and sponsoring of a noble, or through distinguished service in the Aquilan Legions. Regardless of their overall rank, a serf is expected to do all they can to contribute to the house, and by extension, the Legions, and the Empire. ASCE Repopulation Program Beginning in the year 3201, a twenty year repopulation program was devised to help increase the manpower of the Imperial Legions. The program introduces a new two child minimum policy for serfs, as well as a biometric identification which provide information on the child's parents and the amount of children they produce when the time comes. The twenty year aspect of the program pertains to new ASCE training schools that are divided into five year increments. Starting at the age of five and for the next ten years, serfs are placed into the ASCE schools and begin a levy training regimen designed to induce loyalty, leadership, tactical understanding, and fitness. Part of this regimen includes a diet of growth enhancers and the introduction of pro-Imperial propaganda to enforce nobility as the supreme authority. As part of the ASCE system, serf children who show "high grade" promise, such as Sciurus, Soricidae, or Vote, are placed into specialized courses that focus on administration, agriculture, scribing, military command, and breeding potential. Years 15 through 20 of the ASCE school program is when attending serfs are encouraged to reproduce with each other. The highest graded serfs are purposefully paired with others in equal range or breeding potential, while low grade serfs such as Varmint, are removed from the program early. Per the programs policy, serfs are expected to have at least two children per couple. Once breeding is complete and attendees graduate the program, qualified serfs are immediately shipped off to the Imperial Legions and the remainder return to their noble's land for civilian work. All the while their children are placed back into the ASCE training school system. Aquilan Naming Conventions ''For main article, see Aquilan Naming Conventions Titles and ranks of an Aquilan noble are extensively ordered and go as follows: Example: Legate Hastati Equus Dux Raeda Et Scutum Aquila Doe J. John of Legio II Leo Aderant (IW) All ranks are gender neutral as Aquila welcomes all those willing to serve the Empire, regardless of sex, belief, or planetary origin. The Legions For main article, see Imperial Legions The Legions purpose is multi-faceted, but the primary and most obvious function is to be the armed forces of the Empire of Acheron Rho, to defeat any and all forces who would oppose the will of the Emperox. But the Legions are not solely focused on aggression, they must be the sword and the shield of humanity, protecting every imperial world from would-be transgressors. Given the inherent ability to mobilize and react quickly, Aquilan Legions are also seen acting in response to humanitarian and relief efforts across the Empire. Providing manpower and logistical support wherever it is needed. Umbra Protocol For main article, see The Umbra Protocol '' The Umbra are as a special operations unit that include specially designated, organised, trained and equipped forces, manned with selected personnel that use unconventional tactics, techniques and modes of employment. Umbra is integrated into the Legions, each legion having a squad of operatives Quaestionarius Corps ''For maine article, see The Quaestionarius '' The Quaestionarius is an integrated organization within the Legions and attached logistics corps. They operate as commissars, morale offices, and counselors, seeing to the emotional needs of the Legions. Behind the scenes, they are also House Aquilas secret police, operating as counter-infiltration specialists, ensuring that the Legions are never influenced away from their duties to the Empire. Notable Active Legions Active legions are considered fully operational and receive priority reinforcement of manpower and other resources. Notable Retired Legions Retired legions are considered non-operational and only receive reinforcements after active legions. Retired legions can be reactivated at the discretion of the Convocation. Disbanded Legions Legions that have been disbanded have been placed into the Legio Terminus. Disbanded legions can never be reactivated nor can new legions be raised using their number. Aquilan Culture Art and Entertainment Aquilan entertainment typically focuses on group or team based physical sports or competitions, although individual displays of prowess or skill are still celebrated. For sports, Psiball is one of the most popular followed closely by activities more unique to House Aquila: oil wrestling, fire newt riding, firearm marksmanship, decathlons, and mock skirmishes/gladiatorial fighting. Aquilan arts typically depicts famous battles, heroes, or legends of the past. In the modern era these depictions take the form of marble sculptures, large elaborate murals, or tapestries in the Aquilan-classical style adopted since the reign of the Blood Eagle. For the performance arts, plays, dramas, orchestral performances, and choirs are often performed in the open-air theaters found throughout the Greenbelt. One of the most unique Aquilan activities is known as the Haka, a ritualistic dance and chant performed by members of an Aquilan legion before a special event. No two legions share a Haka performance. The origins of this ritual are lost to the ages, but evidence suggests that the tradition has been with Aquila in some form since the earliest days of human colonization. Oil Wrestling ''For main article, see Oil Wrestling Oil wrestling is one of the most well-known Aquilan sports, but is reserved only for nobles or for those serving in the Aquilan Legions. It has an annual professional championship and smaller pro-matches that happen regularly in the off-season. Coming of Age For Aquilan nobility, adulthood begins at the age of fourteen, and requires an individual to complete the coming of age ceremony in front of their family, public witnesses, and a representative of the High Church. Traditionally the ceremony takes place in a place of worship - a church or private shrine - but it is not unknown for noble families to designate specific locations of great importance or significance for the ceremony to take place. During the ceremony, the new adult is presented with a banner depicting the family crest, along with embellishments meant to signify this individuals personal identity within the family and house, a weapon of some distinction symbolizing the martial pride of House Aquila, and a trinket or piece of jewelry to symbolize their entrance into Aquilan nobility. At the presentation of these objects, the young noble swears total and complete fealty and allegiance to the Imperial throne and the Empire before the assembled witnesses and a representative of the Divine. In ages past, the trinket was to identify those who had gone through the SIGNET genetic identification and verification process, while in the modern era this entry is typically done following childbirth or at the child’s baptism. Now the item is used to distinguish those have matured into full adulthood. Once a noble has completed the coming of age ceremony they typically enroll into the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, otherwise known as Triple A, for officer training into the Imperial Legions; however, as the academy is not limited to military students it is not uncommon for members of the nobility forgo enlistment and choose to serve the Empire and the Legions in the civilian sector such as administrators, industrialists, or diplomats. Death and Funeral Practices For further reading, see Imperial Funeral Traditions '' Diomikato provides many remarkable and silent cemeteries and mausoleums for the resting. It is practice for the living, when visiting their fallen family members and/or comrades, to lay an eagle’s feather on their grave. These are usually given out in front of the cemetery in exchange for a small price which is used to finance and maintain those places of the fallen. Aquilans are a people who highly honor and respect their dead, especially those fallen in battle, because of this vandalism and other mischief in and around Aquilan cemeteries is seen as the highest disrespect and is punished severely. Many Aquilans also treat the holo-tags of those who fell in the line of duty as charms or talismans, carrying them on their persons or as part of a shrine within a home. Others chose to decorate the memorial of a fallen soldier with the holo-tag, while still others donate them to the larger memorials, such as the Legio Terminus, for safekeeping. Cuisine ''For main article, see House Aquila Cuisine Food and drink is an important part of Aquilan culture, known to incorporate influences from the many different cultures across Acheron Rho due to the cosmopolitan nature of the Imperial Legions, it was not until receiving Diomikato as their homeworld that Aquilan cuisine truly developed its own style. Modern Aquilan cuisine largely focuses on using native Diomikatan flora and fauna in their dishes, alongside general imports for more staple food stuffs. Language For common sayings and slang, see House Aquila Colloquialism Members of House Aquila are known to speak a variety of languages. The first being Imperial Standard like the majority of Acheron Rho this is the first and main language of most Aquilans. The second is a version of Latin, adopted after the death of the Blood Eagle, Latin has spread through house at a surprising rate becoming the official language of Aquilan nobility. The third language is Diomikaten, before Diomikato was granted to House Aquila by the Third Emperox, House Aquila had no official language other than Imperial Standard because the house was spread across the sector in garrisons on the various worlds and had little unifying culture. It wasn’t until a homeworld was granted to Aquila that a unifying culture was formed; Diomikaten is a Romance Creole (French, Spanish, Italian etc.) and, even with adopting of the Latin language, it is still spoken today by native Diomikatans, especially in the serf community. Lastly as the Legion recruits from people across the sector, the Aquilan Legions and thus the house itself has become a melting pot of cultures. This extends to language as well as various words and phrases are often adopted into the common parlance of noble house. Category:Noble Houses Category:House Aquila Category:Houses Minor Category:Factions